A New Soldier
by IAmAnAnimeMangaLover
Summary: Haruka and Michiru finally settle down and have almost no connection to the other senshi. Until a new enemy shows up and threatens the life of their daughter.
1. Chapter 1

"Haruka..." The woman said. "Haruka!"

"Huh? Sorry I was dozing off..."She said as she stared back into space.

"Haruka, you need to pay attention. Anju needs your help with her homework." The girl said. "She's doing her math."

Haruka sighed. "Okay, Michiru... wait, why can't you help her?"

"Because I've already helped her with art, music, and English." Michiru said, "You're a better teacher concerning math and science..."

"Papa," a quiet voice said, "will you please help me?"

"Of course Anju," Haruka said, "I'm sorry I spaced out so much."

"Haruka what's wrong? Why have you been spacing out so much?" Michiru said, later that night. "It seems to get worse everyday."

"I've been thinking..." Haruka said, " Lately we haven't heard from Setsuna or Hotaru since we split up."

_I realized that too. Michiru thought, I've been worried about how they're doing._ "I know last time we hadn't heard from someone it was because of..." Haruka trailed off.

"You don't think _she's_ back do you?!" Michiru said, horrified.

"I never said that..." Haruka said, "I was just going to say it was because of a new enemy..."

_Oh, that's good. Michiru thought, I hope she's not back. With everyone dying last time she was here, I don't want to go through that again. _She shuddered at the thought of the cold, lifeless place she had been confined to when she had died. _Without Haruka, I had almost gone crazy. Being in that place._

"Michiru?" Haruka asked, worried. "What's wrong?"

"I was jus-" Michiru was cut off by a sound outside the house.

"What was that?" Haruka said, suddenly on the defense.

"I have no idea... it sounded like something... fell..." Michiru said, "Why don't we just look?"

A couple minutes later, Haruka and Michiru were talking with Setsuna and Hotaru in the living room.

"So, where have you guys been all this time?" Michiru asked. "We were wondering why we never saw anything from you two."

"Well..." Setsuna said. She looked at Hotaru. Hotaru looked back. Finally Hotaru spoke.

"We need to tell you guys something." Michiru and Haruka had expectant looks on their faces.

"Something happened." Hotaru said. "A new enemy has shown up and messed up the order of time."

"And?" Haruka said. "We need to defeat it. But why the urgency and the ashen faces?"

"Since the new enemy has shown up," Setsuna began. Hotaru interrupted her.

"Neo Queen Serenity is dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

"What?!" Michiru and Haruka screamed at the same time. "How did this happen?"

Hotaru shrank back into her chair a little bit. "Uh... um..."

"We don't know the details yet" Setsuna said. "All we know is that there was a time distortion while we were on the way here."

"Huh? Why were you coming here?" Michiru asked. "I thought you guys started a life... and, Hotaru should be going to school tomorrow!"

"We wanted to check on you, after Anju came..." Setsuna started.

"Momma, Papa, who are these people?" a scared little voice said. "Why are you yelling? Are you fighting?"

"Anju! What are you doing out of bed?" Haruka asked. "Did we wake you?"

"I heard momma and papa yelling so I was scared you were fighting." Anju said. "I hear kids fighting at school all the time."

"It's okay baby," Michiru said, trying to calm the worried child. "We were just talking. Here, I'll help you get back to bed."

As soon as Michiru left, the room was silent. Haruka was trying to let things sink in. Setsuna and Hotaru were waiting patiently for her to speak again. _I can't believe this happened. Haruka thought. Why does it always have to be our planet getting hit by the bad stuff? And anyway, what were the inner senshi doing when she was attacked? Aren't they supposed to be her guardians? Then again, so are we. What were _we _doing when she got hurt? _Setsuna and Hotaru exchanged worried glances. They knew Haruka was having her own troubles, and brining one more into her life wasn't the way to go.

"Uh, I think we'll go now..." Setsuna said. "We need to tell the others abou-"

"NO!" Haruka yelled suddenly. "We can't tell them. They'll just get themselves hurt."

"Well then, what should we do?" Hotaru asked, shaken by Haruka's words." We'll have to tell them eventually."

"I know," Haruka said, "we just have to wait for the right time."

Just then, Michiru came back, a worried expression on her face. While she was helping Anju, she looked at her mirror. What she had seen terrified her.

"I think I found out who the person who killed the queen is..." she said.

"Who?" The other outer senshi said.

"The new enemy's name is Achren. I saw her in my mirror, with the queen's body, lifeless, in her arms." Michiru said, scared like a little girl. "She seemed to be laughing, when someone called her name and she left. With the queen."

Setsuna, Hotaru, and Haruka gaped at her. Their faces were pale. Haruka sat back down in her chair, petrified. She seemed angry. They all knew how much she cared about Serenity, and they watched her. Her jaw was clenched and she had an angry expression. Suddenly she got up and walked to the door.

"Haruka! What are you doing?" Michiru said, already knowing the answer.

"I'm going to tell the others." Haruka said. "It's the only way to stop this from happening."

"Well, if you're going, so am I." Michiru said. "No matter what."

Haruka looked at her.

"Well, better get going." She finally said.

Haruka and Michiru left, leaving Setsuna and Hotaru behind, wide eyed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Usagi!" Rei called. "Get up! It's already noon!"

"Okay, Rei-chan, I'm coming!" Usagi said tiredly.

Usagi got out of bed grumbling. She had just gotten downstairs when someone grabbed her from behind.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi said, laughing. "I didn't know you were here. I thought you were at work!"

"Well, I took the day off." Mamoru, Usagi's husband, said. "I wanted to be with you when we finally moved into our own home."

Usagi sighed. It had been 2 years since she and Mamoru had gotten married. They had bought a house, but they had used so much money from the bank, they had to live at Rei's house for a while. _I'm so happy we finally got the house paid off. Now we can live in our own home. Usagi thought, I was getting tired of working for 4 hours a day! _Mamoru looked at her.

"Huh?" Usagi said. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Obviously," Rei said under her breath, "We were saying that Minako, Ami, and Mako are coming to help you move in to your home. With all of that stuff, you're going to need some help."

Usagi watched her eye all the boxes. They _did_ have a lot of stuff to move. They might want Mako-chan's strength to help lift it all. And maybe she could make a cake for them or something to celebrate.

"_Konichiwa!_" three voices called out simultaneously, "We're here!"

"Minako! Ami! Mako!" Usagi exclaimed. "We were waiting for you!"

"Well, shall we get down to business?" Mamoru asked. "The sooner, the better!"

When all the boxes were moved into the moving truck, the girls and Mamoru piled into a car, leading the moving truck. A couple of minutes later, they were at the new house.

"Ah! It even says Mr. and Mrs. Chiba on the mailbox!" Usagi said excitedly.

"Well, what would you expect?" Rei said, annoyed. "You guys are married, so, why wouldn't it say that?"

Usagi gave her a look. She was just excited about having her own home. She wanted to go inside as soon as she could. She wanted to get used to living alone with Mamoru. After all the boxes were moved into the house, the other girls went home, leaving Usagi and Mamoru to unpack everything by themselves. Usagi decided to get started after she took a nap on the bed. When she went into the bedroom, she discovered the bed frame had no mattress on it. She went back to find the mattress. Once she found it, she headed back. Only to have the phone ring. Mamoru answered it.

"Hello?" Mamoru said, "Rei-chan! Mhm...mhm...okay, I'll tell her. Bye."

"What did Rei need?" Usagi asked.

"Rei said that Haruka and Michiru are at her house and they need to talk to everyone." Mamoru answered. "She also said that it was urgent and we need to go immediately."

A while later, everyone was sitting on the couches at Rei's house. Haruka and Michiru went through everything that Setsuna and Hotaru had told them. And how they had gotten there.

"Setsuna helped us go through the time gate to get here faster," Haruka said. "it really did get us here quickly."

"Wait, wait, wait," Usagi said. "If Neo Queen Serenity died, does that mean Chibiusa died too?"


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone stared at Usagi with wide eyes. None of them had even thought about what might have happened to Chibiusa. She could be dead too. But then again, she could still be alive. The queen could have died after she gave birth to Chibiusa. _But, we still need to stop me from dying in the future. Usagi thought. _

"We need to go to the time before I, er... the queen... dies!" Usagi said, startling everyone. "If we warn her, maybe we can avoid it happening!"

"You know, Usagi _does_ think clearly every once in a while..." Rei said. Everyone else agreed. They all knew she could be a crybaby, but she could be really serious too.

"You know, Haruka, Michiru," Ami said, "Where _are_ Hotaru and Setsuna?"

"Well, we kind of left them at our house." Haruka explained. "I don't think they wanted to come."

"Either way, we need to have Setsuna open up the doors of time for us if we want to save our queen." Makoto said. "Without Setsuna, we are pretty much powerless when it comes to traveling through time."

A while later, everyone was in their senshi form. Even Mamoru was wearing his Tuxedo Mask outfit. Since no one knew where Setsuna and Hotaru were, they decided to use their Sailor Teleport. "Sailor Teleport!"

When they were dropped off, they were back at Haruka and Michiru's house. The inner senshi were amazed. They had never known Haruka and Michiru's house was so big! The two outer senshi blushed, everyone acted this way when they discovered where they lived. Finally Ami broke the silence.

"This-This is a big house you guys live in." She said, still as amazed as the others.

Haruka shrugged. She had just wanted her daughter to live in a normal house, but Michiru insisted they do _something _with all of their money. _She has a point, Haruka thought. If we weren't still paying off the house, we would have _a lot _of money left over. With me being a professional racer and Michiru being one of the best painters and musicians in this day and age, of course we make a lot of money together._ The door burst open and Setsuna and Hotaru, in their senshi fukus, ran out to the others.

"Pluto we-" Usagi started, but Hotaru cut her off.

"You need Pluto to open up the doors of time so you can go save the queen." Hotaru said, "Come on, we have a portal opened up already."

Rei, Makoto, Minako, and Ami exchanged looks. _How did they know? __They all thought. Surely they didn't know this was going to happen... _Haruka and Michiru changed back into their civilian forms.

"We need to go... do something." Michiru said, answering the questioned looks. "It won't take too long."

Haruka and Michiru headed inside. Everyone wanted to know what they were doing, so Minako slipped away when no one was watching. She needed to know what was going on. Minako slipped in the back door of the house. She heard quiet voices, Michiru and Haruka's, obviously. But, she heard another small, quiet, worried voice. Her curiosity got the best of her, and she went to listen better. She crept up the stairs to the room where Haruka and Michiru were. The door was opened just the slightest. Minako looked in the crack and saw a little girl, no older than 8, with ice blue eyes and long, blonde hair, about Michiru's length. Michiru and Haruka were trying to calm her by telling her they would be back soon and that the neighbors, Miki and Masaya, were going to take care of her until they got back. Minako crept back down the stairs and outside to where the other senshi were. She was thinking. That girl had blonde hair, the same exact shade as Haruka's, and long, wavy hair like Michiru's. She also looked graceful, but tough at the same time. Why had Haruka and Michiru never told them about this child in their home?

Michiru and Haruka walked back out, in their senshi forms.

"Well, are we ready to go?" Setsuna said. "The passage is just through those two trees." Setsuna pointed to two cherry blossom trees. The senshi all looked at each other. They walked hand-in-hand right through the portal.


	5. Chapter 5

When the senshi stepped through the portal, they felt a sudden strain. Most of them felt like their arms were being pulled off.

"Keep a hold of each other!" Pluto said. "Otherwise we'll be separated!"

The inner senshi nodded and held on tighter. They remembered what had happened last time they were travelling through time and they let go. They had been separated and they couldn't find each other. Then, when Nehellania had purposely separated them, they had been in trouble. They were paired with one another, but the dark queen trapped them in her mirrors. Usagi didn't want that to happen again. She had felt so lonely without her friends. She hoped it would never happen again.

The other outer senshi had never experienced travelling through time, except for Pluto, so they were confused. They didn't know what would happen, but by the looks of the others, they didn't want to find out.

* * *

"Mistress!" a female voice called. "Someone is distorting the time and space continuum!"

"Kyoko!" a male voice whispered. "That's not how you speak to Lady Achren!"

"Takehiko," Kyoko hissed, "I think I know what I'm doing."

"Then, get in trouble and if you want to," Takehiko grumbled, "But I'm not going to take the blame for the result."

"Quiet!" Achren yelled. "I am in charge of both of you. Kyoko, go on."

"Well mistress," Kyoko said, smirking at Takehiko, "It seems ten individuals are travelling together through time."

"And?" Achren said, "I know you're holding something back."

"It seems that nine of them are female," Kyoko continued, "And the other is a male."

"Takehiko," Achren said.

"Yes mistress?" Takehiko answered.

"Find a way to separate them." Achren said, "We can't have anyone interfering in our plans."

"Yes mistress." Takehiko said, turning back to his work.

* * *

"We're almost at our destination!" Pluto called to the other senshi. "Prepare yourselves for a rough landing!"

"What time period in the future are we going to?" Neptune asked Saturn.

"Pluto said we are going to Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century, just to start out." Saturn answered, "We figured it would be the best place to start out."

Neptune and Uranus looked at each other. They had never been to the future. Especially not Crystal Tokyo. They had heard how beautiful it was from the inner senshi though. They had wanted to visit and see how their lives turned out in the future.

"I see it!" Venus called, "Through that opening right there!"

"Hold on tight so we don't get lost during the transition!" Pluto said.

Haruka and Michiru were reluctant. It seemed like they were going to run straight into a wall. As they got closer, they held onto each each other tightly and braced themselves for an impact.


	6. Chapter 6

Suddenly a blast of energy hit them from behind. The senshi tried to keep a hold of each other, but they were still separated. Uranus and Neptune had held on to each other tightly before the blast hit, so they weren't separated. The girls (and Mamoru) were sucked into different time zones. Neptune and Uranus were the only two to hit their destination.

* * *

"Takehiko," Achren said. "Report."

"Yes, m'lady." Takehiko answered, "The beings were hit with an energy blast and separated. They are no longer in this dimension."

"Good." Achren said. "You and Kyoko need to pursue them and erase them."

"Yes, we will get right on it." Kyoko and Takehiko said, before vanishing into thin air.

* * *

_Ugh, where am I?_ Venus thought. She had been separated from the others and fell into a time vortex. Venus looked over and saw Mars laying on the ground next to her. She stood up and went over to her.

"Rei," she said, "you need to get up. We need to find the others."

Mars stirred and opened her eyes. She groaned. "Uhh... my whole body hurts." she complained. She got up anyway and went over to where Venus was. they were on a small hill overlooking the Juban Shopping District. _It looks just like home, Mars thought. Maybe we somehow appeared back in our own time zone?_

"Come on Mars." Minako called, she was halfway down the hill and back in her civilian form, "We need to go. Change back into Rei."

Mars nodded, changed back to her civil form, and ran after Minako.

* * *

"Woah..." Sailor Jupiter gasped. She was with Mercury in a weird place. The trees were somehow green with brown leaves. It was like everything was backwards.

"I'm trying to calculate how this is possible, but my computer keeps acting weird." Mercury said. Suddenly her computer started smoking. Mercury sighed and put the computer away. "Looks like we'll have to try to figure it out on our own..."

* * *

"Mamo-chan, I'm scared. Do you know where we are?" Sailor Moon asked. Tuxedo Mask shook his head. He didn't have any idea either. They were on a hill, but there was nothing else. It was all grass and fields.

"This almost looks like where Juban is..." Sailor Moon said, "But without the city. Almost like we went back in time before the city was created."

* * *

"Pluto, do you know where we are?" Saturn asked. They were in Crystal Tokyo, but not in the timezone they wanted.

"We should probably look and see what timezone we are in exactly." Pluto said. Saturn nodded and they started walking towards the palace. It only took about 5 minutes. Pluto knocked on the doors and they were opened. Pluto and Saturn went to the throne room where Endymion and Serenity were.

"Pluto?" Serenity said, "What are you doing here?"

"Huh." Pluto said, "It's weird not being greeted by Small Lady when I enter the palace."

Serenity and Endymion looked at Pluto with weird expressions. "Who's Small Lady?" they said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Uranus," Neptune said, "Come look at this!"

The dirty blonde haired senshi walked over to the aqua haired beauty. She stifled a gasp. They were on a hill, overlooking a crystal palace. The palace was giant. Crystal Tokyo was beautiful. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Uranus," Neptune called, "we need to go carry out our mission without the others."

Uranus nodded. _I wonder if we should change back into our civilian forms or not, she wondered, everyone already knows that we're sailor senshi._ Uranus shrugged and changed back into Haruka Ten'oh. Neptune saw her and realized it would be a good idea for her to change back too. Neptune untransformed to Michiru Kai'oh. Haruka smiled and led Michiru through the town, going towards the palace.

* * *

_Somewhere in the folds of tim_e

"Kyoko" Takehiko said, calling for the girl.

Kyoko sighed and turned to Takehiko. She hated working with him. He was no fun and he always made her do all of the work.

"You need to track down the beings and destroy them." Takehiko said. Kyoko crossed her arms over her chest.

"No." She said, she was tired of always being pushed around by him. She took a stand against him and spoke her mind. "You need to stop being a lazy bum and start doing some work for yourself."

Takehiko glared at her. He raised his hand and molded the energy around his 'colleague' so the pressure was unbearable. "You will do as I say," he said, making the pressure increase even more. Kyoko let out a gasp. She knew that if she didn't do something, he would kill her, no questions asked. She shook her head and called on the gases in the air. She found enough water vapor to make a sufficient attack form. Takehiko was too busy gloating over his 'victory' to notice. Suddenly a wall of water hit him. He was surprised by the attack and lost control of the energy. The energy surrounding Kyoko returned to normal, freeing her so she could move.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kyoko said. She stood over Takehiko with a sphere of water in each hand. Takehiko smirked and vanished, reappearing behind her.

"You won't attack the enemy, but you will attack your master?" Takehiko said, smirking. "That seems a bit backwards." Kyoko growled, she was sick of Takehiko acting all high and mighty all the time.

"The only master I have is our mistress." She said, "You are never going to take her place."

Takehiko frowned, "Are you sure about that?"

Kyoko growled at him, that was the last straw. She lunged at him, shooting of the balls of water as fast as she could conjure them. He dodged everyone of them.

"See?" he said, "You can't even hit your tar-" A sphere hit him in the gut while he was speaking. Kyoko smirked at him.

"Now _you_ listen to what _I_ say." she said. "Go after the other beings. I will pursue the two that hit their destination."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mercury?" Sailor Jupiter asked, "Do you know where we're going?"

Sailor Mercury sighed. They had been walking for twenty minutes. At least Mercury thought it had been that long. Her computer had shorted out shortly after arriving in this, this, dimension.

"I have absolutely no idea where we are, and I don't know where we are going." Mercury said.

Sailor Jupiter saw how frustrated her companion was and went over to comfort her.

"Hey," She said, sitting down next to her. Jupiter patted the space next to her, signaling Mercury to sit. She reluctantly sat down.

"It's going to be all right, Ami."

"No it's not," Mercury said, silent tears were running down her face and she was shaking. "We are supposed to protect the princess. We are supposed to protect the _queen_."

Jupiter saw Mercury's tears hit the ground. She suddenly became very angry.

"Mercury, look at me." She said sternly.

Shocked, Mercury looked up, her face stained with tearmarks where they washed the dirt.

"We did everything we could to save Sailor Moon when Beryl was here. We also protected her from the Black Moon Clan and The Death Busters. We helped Sailor Moon defeat Nehellania and Galaxia. We did everything in our power to help her. We aren't going to stop now. This 'Achren' witch isn't to hurt her without going through us first, right?" Jupiter smiled as she finished. While she had been talking, Mercury had gotten that spark in her eyes again. Mercury nodded.

"Good, now we can- Watch out!" Jupiter pushed Mercury down as a blast of energy hit her in the chest, where her brooch is. Mercury watched as Jupiter vanished, reduced to particles of energy.

"Jupiter!" Mercury screamed, reaching out where Jupiter had been a couple of seconds ago. She looked behind her. There, suspended in the air, was a man. At least, Mercury thought it was a man.

"What did you do to Mako-chan?" Mercury asked the man.

"She is nothing but mere energy now." He said. "Probably never to be found again. No one will be able to find every part of her now. And you're next."

The man sped towards Mercury. He was approaching at an alarming rate. Mercury was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do. This was the third time Jupiter had died right in front of her. Was she destined to watch her best friend die right before she did?

Time seemed to slow as Mercury watched the man came closer, ready to kill. A blast of light came towards her and she unfroze. She tried to jump out of the way, but the light grazed her foot.

Excruciating pain. That's what she felt. She looked down at her foot, it was dissolving into the air. Much slower than Jupiter had, but still going quickly.

"Well," The man said, looking down at her. "Not what I planned but I get to see you in quite a bit of pain."

The pain had moved to Mercury's lower thigh. Her whole leg beneath the knee was gone. She could get up and try to balance on her other leg, but every time she moved the process sped gasped in pain as it hit her hip. It spread, and started to go down her other leg, while continuing its trek up her body. She realized that once it hit her heart, she'd be gone. She failed again to protect her princess. She pleaded a silent apology as she was reduced to particles.


	9. Chapter 9

Minako and Rei went into the city. It was exactly as they had left it before they went into the portal.

"Do you think that we just came back to the time we left?" Minako asked, really confused.

"Maybe we should ask someone the date." Rei suggested.

Minako nodded and went to a street vendor that was selling watches. She knew the watches were fake, so she didn't even look at them. She asked the vendor what the year was and was told that it was 1997. Minako gasped.

Rei ran over to her friend. "What's wrong Mina?" She asked.

"It's 1997." Minako said, "This was the same year we ended the battle with Galaxia."

* * *

"Pluto," Sailor Saturn said, very confused. "How can the king and queen not know who Chibi-usa is?"

The two senshi had exited the throne room so they could talk about their situation alone.

Pluto shook her head. She had been hoping Saturn would never face this issue. "Well, you see," Pluto stumbled over her words. She didn't know how to explain it. "There are many different alternatives that could happen in the future. Usagi and Mamoru could not have a child, or maybe they were never confronted with the fact that Small Lady is their daughter."

Saturn gasped. Not have a child? "Does that mean that Chibi-usa won't be born?" Saturn asked Pluto.

Pluto shook her head. "Not necessarily. They might just not have had her yet."

Saturn sighed with relief. "If Chibi-usa was 900 in the 30th century, wasn't she born in the 21st?" She asked.

Pluto nodded. "She might be born next year, or in a couple years. We don't know exactly."

Saturn smiled. Suddenly they heard Neo Queen Serenity scream from the throne room. The two senshi burst into the room, not knowing what to expect.

They saw a strange looking man grinning evilly at the Queen, who was huddled in a corner, crying her eyes out.

"Get away!" She yelled, being the same old crybaby Usagi they all knew. "Mamo-chan get him away from me!"

Endymion was trying to fend off the strange man. He was rooted in place, trying not to let the man pass. Pluto and Saturn looked at each other and nodded in a silent agreement. They sprang into action. Before the man could hit the king with his attack, Saturn jumped in between them.

"Silent wall!" she shouted, raising the silence glaive.

The enemy attack glanced off of the invisible shield. Pluto took this chance to attack.

"Dead scream." she said, aiming at the man.

He knew what was coming, and disappeared into thin air, making the sphere of energy miss it's mark. He reappeared behind Saturn, who had moved away from the king, who was trying to comfort his wife. He grabbed Sailor Saturn's neck in the crook of his arm.

"Saturn!" Pluto yelled, reaching out to her companion.

"Setsuna-mama!" Saturn called before being pulled away by the man and disappearing into thin air.

* * *

Saturn struggled away from the man who had captured her.

"Struggling is useless." he said, releasing her from his grasp.

Saturn stumbled away from him. "Who are you? Where did you take me? Why are you here? Why did you attack our queen?" She shot many questions at him, wanting to know so many things, and trying to buy time so she could escape.

"Quiet!" he said. "I am Takehiko. I serve our great mistress, Achren. There is no other ruler than her. "

Saturn was confused. Achren? Wasn't that the lady that killed Neo Queen Serenity? The one Michiru-mama saw in her mirror?

Takehiko took this moment of silence to attack Saturn. He increased the energy pressure around her, making her double over. Saturn fell to her knees, unable to breathe.

"I will finish you quickly." he said, raising his hand.

Saturn tried to fight back, but the glaive was meters away. She gasped in pain when a ball of light exploded into her chest, making her fade away into nothingness.

* * *

Pluto ran out of the throne room, searching for any signs of where Saturn could have been taken. Nothing. Everything was just as they had left it. She ran out of the palace and went down the street, searching everywhere for the maniac that had taken her adoptive daughter. While she ws searching, Pluto felt like somone was following her. She looked back, but didn't see anyone. She continued that way for many blocks, looking back occasionally. She decided that she was just so worried about Hotaru that her mind was being overactive.

Pluto regretted that decision when she heard a snicker behind her. She turned around, just as a shpere of energy hit her.

_Hotaru, Pluto thought. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you..._

The senshi of time faded away.


	10. Chapter 10

"What?" Rei said, the news had really hit her. She was still a little touchy about that. She had told Sailor Moon she would always be with her, but she failed, letting Galaxia take her star seed away from her.

"Oh gosh." she said "What do we do? We can't change anything, or we'll mess up the future!"

"Rei!" Minako, yelled, shaking her shoulders. "Calm down! We'll just lay low for a while."

Rei sighed. "It's kind of hard to do that considering I'm a well known priestess and you're... you."

Minako rolled her eyes, even in a situation like this, they needed to cheer themselves up. They can't afford to think too negatively.

"Oh well, we'll have to try anyway." Minako said, pulling Rei to another area of the town.

Rei started to lose her mind. She was thinking of too many things, she started to go insane. She forgot all about thinking about her actions. She ran away from Minako, heading to the very place where they fought ran after her friend, knowing that if Rei changed anything, they would be in serious trouble.

Rei ran to the building where they had died. She went in and went straight to the 'Out of Order' elevator that held the portal. She ducked under the wooden boards to Galaxia's lair.

When Rei got to where Sailor Moon was, with Minako trailing behind her, she found Sailor Moon on the ground sobbing.

"Rei-chan, Rei-chan is-" She sobbed into the ground.

Rei had had it. Minako saw what she was going to do, and in a strained attempt, she reached for Rei. Rei had already started running towards the crying blonde.

"Sailor Moon! Don't worry! I'm here!" She yelled, running to her side.

Sailor Moon turned to look at her friend. Galaxia took this chance of her distraction to open up a giant gap, separating Rei and Sailor Moon. Rei didn't notice, tripping over the lack of ground ahead of her. Minako, who had been running after her, caught Rei's hand. Rei sighed with releif that her friend had caught her. Minako was trying to pull Rei back up, but lost her grip on the ground. She fell forward, making both of the girls fall into the pit. Sailor Moon turned away, covering her ears so she wouldn't hear the sickening thud of her friends hitting the bottom.


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask walked down the hill they had been standing on.

"So," Sailor Moon said, still really confused at where they were. "where do you think we are?"

Tuxedo mask shook his head sadly. "I have no idea. But, I think you were right about being in the Juban area."

Sailor Moon nodded. _I think that we were transported to a time before Juban was created. She thought. If we could just figure out how to get back..._

Her thoughts were interrupted by Tuxedo Mask.

"Usako," he said, "I'm going to go look around on the other side of the hill. Keep looking over here."

Sailor Moon nodded as he turned away from her to go the opposite way. She walked forward into the tall grass. _I wonder how long it's been since it's rained on this grass._ She thought. The grass was brown, and very dry.

She heard a yell in the distance. She immediately recognized them to be Mamoru's.

"Mamo-chan!" She yelled, running to where she last saw him.

She turned around the crest of the hill and saw a strange-looking man standing over Tuxedo Mask. He was trying to fight the man with his rod, but the man shot it with a small ball of light, making it dissolve. Tuxedo Mask dropped the baton, but it was gone before it even hit the ground. The man struck again before they even had time to comprehend what had just happened. Another ball of light, bigger than the one before, hit Mamoru square in the chest, making him disappear instantly.

Sailor Moon stood in shock. That man- that _thing_, just killed her love. He turned to her, and, not knowing what to do, she ran back around the hill.

The man followed her. As Sailor Moon got around to the other side, she realized there was nowhere to hide. It was all open grass. Crap.

She ran into the dry grass, but the man just appeared in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hmm," The man said, looking amused. "This grass would burn pretty easily..."

Sailor Moon gasped as he shot the dry grass with a sparkling ball. The grass sparked and flames spread like a wildfire. Sailor Moon gasped for air as the sky filled with smoke and the heat intensified. There was fire all around her. She couldn't go anywhere without being burned.

She crouched on the ground. This wasn't happening, not after everything she'd gone through. She covered her ears and mumbled sweet lies to herself.

Suddenly a bright light fired out of Sailor Moon's brooch. The Ginzuishou was firing off its power, bathing everything in a white light.

"No!" the man said, dissolving in the pure light. "I can't be defeated! I am-"

The white light blinked out, showing no sign of a fire, the man, or Sailor Moon.


	12. Chapter 12

Haruka and Michiru walked through the town. Everything was so advanced here. They saw some people they knew back home still looking the same as they did in their normal time. They walked to the palace and entered. They heard someone crying and yelling as soon as they went in. In an unspoken agreement, they changed back into their senshi fukus and ran to where they heard the sound coming from.

When the girls go t to the source, they found a very broken down Small Lady kneeling over a bed. _Neo Queen Serenity's bed. _Neptune quietly and solemnly walked over to where the Princess was. She placed a hand on the teary girl's shoulder to comfort her. Small Lady looked up at Neptune, giving her look asking many questions all at the same time. But she only asked one.

"Why?"

Neptune sighed and motioned for Uranus to come help. Together, the two outer senshi explained the story. They didn't know about the other senshi's fates, so they assumed they were okay. Small Lady broke down again and sobbed into Neptune's side as Uranus explained everything from figuring it out, to getting separated from the others.

"Someone doesn't want us here, and we have no idea why." Neptune said while trying to console the girl. "We're going to get your mama back, and she'll be alive and healthy. We need you to stay in the palace though, so you don't get hurt."

"How did this happen to mama if it's so safe in here?" Small Lady sniffled, looking at Neptune.

"She went out by herself." Uranus said, "She didn't take any of the senshi, or even the King. She went out by herself."

Small Lady nodded. "She said she was going to go out for some fresh air, and we all thought she was just going to the balcony. But when she didn't come back, everyone went out to search. Nobody came back though. I don't know what happened!"

She broke down again and had gut wrenching sobs rocketing out of her tiny body. _She's gone through so much, Neptune thought. More than any child should ever have to. _Neptune rubbed circles into the girl's back as she cried. Neptune watched Uranus get up and pace around the room, deciding where to look first.

"Neptune," Uranus said, after being silent for a couple of seconds. "Can you look into your mirror and maybe find out where the enemy is hiding?"

Neptune nodded and got up from beside Chibi-usa. She stood up and summoned her mirror so she could look in it. She looked at Uranus and gave her look that said she needed some time alone. She walked through the doors out of the room and into the hallway.

As soon as she exited the room, Neptune stopped in her tracks. She hadn't noticed it in her haste before, but now she realized how eerily silent the castle was. Almost like no one was there. She shrugged and looked into her mirror, willing it to show her where they could be. Instead, she saw images of all the senshi. She saw Mercury disappear in a flash, and Jupiter disappear in agony. She saw Saturn interrogate a strange man before he shot her with a sphere of light. She saw the same man following Pluto, and Pluto's sorrow look before fading away. She saw Mars and Venus fall to their deaths, and Tuxedo Mask's fight to try to save Sailor Moon. Finally, she saw Sailor Moon and the man disappear in the Mystical Silver Crystal's flash of white light.

Neptune stumbled back. _The others are gone. _She thought while struggling to keep her balance. _The others are all dead. That's why the palace is so quiet. __Nobody is here except for us._ Neptune was pulled out of her thoughts by Small Lady screaming. She burst in through the doors again.

"Small Lady!" She yelled, running towards the girl.

Uranus was holding her in her arms. Small Lady was fading away, and fast. She was breathing heavily, and looked to be in great pain.

"Not...again..." she struggled to say. She was fading in and out of existence. "Something... happened...to mama... and... papa..."

She looked over at Neptune. She gave her a hopeful look. Well, as hopeful you can look when you're fading away.

"Save... Sailor Moon..." she said. She stopped struggling to stay alive and quickly faded away.

Neptune slouched where she was kneeling. She had hoped this wouldn't happen to Chibi-usa this time, but she was just trying to deny the truth. She would have to explain this to Uranus too, which would only make her angry. Knowing that, Neptune still explained to Uranus everything that she had seen only moments before.

* * *

"Dammit." Uranus said, punching the palace wall.

Neptune had explained to her that the enemy had killed all the other senshi, excluding Venus and Mars. Galaxia had killed them yet again. Neptune was a bit shell-shocked. She had just witnessed 9 deaths of her companions. One right after the other.

"We need to find where the enemy is hiding so we can get the other senshi back." Uranus said, very determined to give them what they deserve.

"We don't even know where to start!" Neptune exclaimed, she wanted to get the others back, but not if they didn't have a solid start.

"We could bait them." Uranus said, looking at Neptune. "They went after everyone else, so they're going to come after us, too. We need to be prepared."

Neptune nodded as Uranus explained her plan to her. It was dangerous and very risky, but they would have to do it for the others.


	13. Chapter 13

Uranus' plan was very simple. It was simple, but it was dangerous. If it succeeded, the enemy would be found and exposed. Before they left, Ami had given them tracking devices to use incase they were separated from each other. They did end up being separated, but a lot more separated than they thought they would be. Uranus decided to be the bait. She didn't want to put her lover in that much danger. Uranus figured that the enemy would be looking for them, so if they just make themselves obvious, they would be able to put their plan into action. Basically Uranus figured that she could have Neptune be hidden somewhere safe while she did all the other stuff. She wasn't about to lose her again.

"Here." Haruka said, helping Michiru with the tracking device.

They were walking down the street, in civilian form of course, they weren't sure if everyone knew who they were yet or not. They were trying to find an open enough place to set up the plan. They walked a while before Michiru spoke.

"Don't these streets seem a little... familiar?" She said, looking around.

Haruka looked up from the ground. She hadn't been paying attention while they were walking. She couldn't. There was so much at stake here.

"Yeah... they do..." Haruka said, recognizing where they were. She and Michiru had walked these streets hundreds of times with Anju.

Michiru started walking again, following those streets. She wanted to get to their house. She wanted to know if Anju was okay. Even if this wasn't their time, she wanted to make sure her daughter hadn't been hurt. She wanted to make sure that the enemy hadn't found her baby. With each step, she became more and more worried. Soon she was running, with Haruka trailing behind her.

"Michiru, wait!" Haruka called, she didn't know why Michiru had started running. She didn't even know she had been so worried.

Soon the two women came across their own driveway. Haruka's yellow convertible car was still parked in the garage. Michiru stopped abruptly to catch her breath. She calmly walked up to the door, and, without a second thought, rang the doorbell. They didn't know what they were expecting to happen, but they were certainly surprised when another Haruka opened the door.

The future Haruka caught her breath. She didn't completly question them, but she let them in. She led them into the living room, the same place where they first learned that the queen had been murdered. The Michiru from the future was sitting on the chair, staring at the fireplace. She didn't even notice the girls had entered until they sat down. She turned to look at them.

"Why are you here?" She asked coldly, giving them a hard glare.

The two from the past looked at each other.

"I don't know." Past Michiru said, looking at her hands. Maybe it had been the wrong idea to come here. "I just wanted to know if Anju was alright..."

Haruka from the future put her hand over her mouth and had a sharp intake of breath. Tears started to form in future Michiru's eyes, but she kept glaring at the two other girls.

"She is no longer here. In fact, as soon as we came back from our failed mission to save Neo Queen Serenity, she was gone. I looked for Miki and Masaya, but they were gone too. I have a reason to believe that Achren took my baby away from me. I quit my duties as a senshi that very second, and never turned back. None of it is my problem anymore. My family comes first." She said, unashamed.

Haruka from the future had left the room. She didn't want to hear this again. Past Michiru was furious. Who would do that? She couldn't handle it anymore and blew up.

"You think that's okay? You think just... abandoning your duties will help it? Well you're wrong! YOu could have saved the Queen! You could have _defeated Achren and took Anju back_! And now you're telling me that you just gave up? I don't even know who you are. Because you _aren't me. You aren't worthy enough to even try saving our queen!_" She got louder and louder as it went on. When she was finished, her face was all red. She never yelled this much.

"You know what," She said, standing up, "I'm done here. I'm not going to just sit around and pout. I'm going to go do something."

Past Michiru went to the doorway. Before she opened the door, she turned around.

"Thank you for your time." She said, turning back to the door. She was about to open the door when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, isn't this just touching."


End file.
